the life at sea
by jonas-brothers-fan-4-life-94
Summary: jesse is a captain and he meets suze in a pub, but there's a problem he's getting married. will they be anbe to overcome their differences and give their love a chance? sorry not good at summaries story is better than it sounds! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the before the beginning part so it won't be that long but I hope it's ok!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse's POV

I'd had a long day sorting out the shop as we were setting sail in just under a month, so me and some of my of my crew decided to go for a couple of drinks in the nearest pub. We walked in and sat down. After a while I got up and went to get myself a drink but as I turned around I walked straight into someone, I turned around hoping this wouldn't start of a drunken fight, but as I turned I saw it wasn't a man but a young woman, well to be more exact probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.

She had long chestnut coloured hair cascading down her back and shining emerald eyes.

"Pardon me Miss, I didn't see u there." She looked up at me and smiled, " It's fine, it was my fault anyway, I wasn't looking where I was going." I smiled back, "I apologise again, Miss" I nodded my head once at her, "May I ask your name Miss?" I asked politely. " Susannah Simon but I prefer to be called Suze" She said. "It's nice to meet you Susannah my name is Jesse, Jesse de Silva" I replied " it was nice meeting you too Jesse but I'm sorry," she said " I really have to go" "It's ok, you never know we might bump into each other again someday." I said smiling down at her "bye Jesse" she said as she gave a small wave over her shoulder.

I walked back with a huge smile plastered on my face, completely forgetting to get myself a drink.

Susannah's POV

That man I just walked into was the best looking guy I have ever seen, and what did I do, I walked straight into him, perfect, absolutely perfect!

I had to rush off before I was late, which meant that I had to say bye to Jesse but I had a feeling I would be seeing him again, I didn't know when, all I knew was sometime soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll write the rest of it tomorrow or the day after, depends if I've finished my English project!**

**Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first real chapter and it takes place 1 month after Jesse and Suze first meet.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time-

Susannah's POV

That man I just walked into was the best looking guy I have ever seen, and what did I do, I walked straight into him, perfect, absolutely perfect!

I had to rush off before I was late, which meant that I had to say bye to Jesse but I had a feeling I would be seeing him again, I didn't know when, all I knew was sometime soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 month later **

_**Jesse's pov**_

I stood in the harbour saying goodbye to my family and my fiancé-Maria, she gave me a hug, we weren't engaged out of love, it was arranged by our two families.

I gave my madre one last hug and boarded my ship, my ship because I had just become captain. I gave them all a final wave before turning and walking to my cabin.

After putting all my clothes away and putting some of my other possessions in a draw, then moving some things around my cabin I returned back to the top deck.

We were still in the harbour but I gave my orders to my crew and before I knew it we were sailing into open waters. The sky was blue with no sign of clouds and the sea was calm and steady but there was still enough wind to keep us moving, all in all it was a good day to be sailing.

For the first few days everything was fine, apart from the usual sea-sickness and home sickness the crew were fine.

The weather was still nice and the sea was still calm, I thought nothing could spoil this perfect day until . . .

"captain, there's a ships comin' in our direction, headin' straight for us." one of my ship mates called to me. "how long till it's here" I questioned. "not long, at the most I'd say 'bout 20 minutes." I sighed. "everyone be ready they could be pirates." I shouted my command. Everyone scurried around getting their swords ready.

**18 minutes later**.

The ship was getting closer and closer and by now I could clearly see their flag flapping around in the wind. It was black with a scull and cross bone on it. Pirates. "their pirates, everyone be on guard, be ready for an attack" I shouted so I was sure everyone would have heard.

The other ship was passing by too close for comfort but there was nothing I could do about it now. We all stood guard on the edges of our ship, when suddenly from the other ship I could clearly hear the dreaded 6 letter word- "ATTACK!"

Within seconds the crew from the other ship were starting to jump aboard my ship.

The fight continued for quite a long time, luckily we were winning.

"Captain, we've caught their captain," Adam shouted. I turned around to see two men dragging the captain toward me. " tie him up, I'll deal with him later." I said. But before they could pull him away he spat at me. Adam hit him with so much force that he was flung across the deck and his hat fell off. As his hat fell off long, chestnut hair fell out and as he turned to face me for the first time we both gasped as I looked into those emerald green eyes that I promised myself I would never forget.

_**Hello beautifulHow's it going?I hear it's wonderful in CaliforniaI've been missing youIt's true...But tonightI'm gonna flyYeah tonightI'm gonna fly'Cause I could go across the world,And see everythingAnd never be satisfiedIf I couldn't see those eyesHello beautifulIt's been a long timeSince my phone's rungAnd you been on that lineI've been missing youIt's trueBut tonightI'm gonna flyYeah tonightI'm gonna flyOh yeah'Cause I could go across the world,and see everythingAnd never be satisfiedIf I couldn't see those eyes**_

_**Hello beautiful**_

_**Jonas brothers**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I haven't updated but I've just moved house so I've haven't got the internet until the end of June and I'm also going to Germany but I'll try to update soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave a review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suze's POV**

I looked to my left to see Jesse leaning on the rail next to me. "did you have a nice sleep, Susannah?" he questioned, raising one of his perfect eyebrows which I noticed had a single white scar cutting through the middle of it. "yes thank you" I answered true fully. "there's some food for you below deck" he informed me. "Um, would I be able to have it up here please, it's just it's so nice up here." she asked. "ok but you'll have to come below deck after, there's a storm on it's way."

I nodded as he disappeared below deck before reappearing minutes later with some food and placed in front of her on a small table.

Half way through her food the wind had picked up and whipping her long chestnut curls around her face and the ship was rocking violently. Jesse appeared from below deck "come on Susannah, the storms getting worse, you need to come below deck before you injure yourself!" he shouted over the roar of the wind. I stood up with my half eaten food and walked towards Jesse. I was nearly there when the ship tipped sharply to the left and I fell over the side before I had chance to hold onto anything.

I felt myself hit the cold, rough sea below me.

**Jesse's POV.**

I could hear the wind picking up and could the sea getting rougher so I decided to go and get Susannah to come below deck before it got any worse. I saw Susannah sitting where I had left her, eating the food I had brought her "come on Susannah, the storms getting worse, you need to come below deck before you injure yourself!" I shouted over the roar of the wind. She stood up with her half eaten food and walked towards me. She was nearly here when the ship tipped sharply to the left and I saw her fall over the side before I had chance to help her.

She disappeared over the side of the ship and I ran over to the side, taking off my shoes and shirt and dived in after her into the cold, rough sea below me.

I broke to the surface and frantically looked around trying to find her, I turned to my right and saw her fighting the waves trying to stay above them. I swam quickly over to her, trying to get to her in time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya sorry the last chapter was so short, thought it was better than nothing. If you want anything to happen feel free to say. This might be the last chapter for 2 weeks but if I have time I'll try to do one more. Remember to review._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last chapter-_

_She disappeared over the side of the ship and I ran over to the side, taking off my shoes and shirt and dived in after her into the cold, rough sea below me._

_I broke to the surface and frantically looked around trying to find her, I turned to my right and saw her fighting the waves trying to stay above them. I swam quickly over to her, trying to get to her in time._

_Suze's POV_

_I fought with the waves, trying to stay above them as my ouch filled with water and I spluttered as the next wave hit me. I saw a figure in the water coming closer and when I looked closer saw it was Jesse. As I opened my mouth to call out to him an extra big wave came crashing over me, dragging me below the surface._

_As I felt myself hopelessly sinking I felt a pair of strong arm grab hold of me and pull me toward the surface. When we broke the surface I spluttered and gasped for the much needed air. _

_Jesse was still holding onto me and he brought me towards the ship and carried me up the steps the crew must have threw down for him._

_When he got to the top he laid me down carefully on the floor before collapsing to the floor next to me. "what's wrong with him" I screamed, leaning over him trying to find out what was wrong. I would never live with myself if anything happened to him, it would be all my fault, he only jumped in to save me._

"_He should be fine miss, he's probably just exhausted, I'll get the doctor to 'ave a look at him, don't worry your pretty little head about it." I sighed with relief. _

_Two of the crew came and picked Jesse up and carried him to his cabin. "You should get some rest miss, you must be tired" Adam, I think his name was, said. I shook my head and followed them to the captains cabin._

_When I got there Jesse was lying in the bed, his eyes still closed. I brought a chair next to him and sat down. I took his large tanned hand in both of mine and sat there watching him._

_Jesse's POV_

_I opened my eyes and blinked in a few times, taking in my surroundings, I was in my cabin. My memory started to come back and I remembered jumping in to save Susannah after she fell in. I turned my head to the side and saw Susannah looking as beautiful as ever sitting next to me with her head resting on my hand. _

_When she felt me moved she stirred, looking around her emerald eyes finally rested on me and she gave me a shy smile._

_I smiled back, "how long have I been asleep for?" I asked. "erm, several hours I think" she replied. I ,frowned at her, "Susannah you didn't need to stay here, you need your own rest." I told her. "yes I did, if it wasn't for you I'd be long gone, so thank you" she said leaning down to give me a kiss on my cheek. I held my breath. _

_When her perfect lips touched my cheek I felt a spark of electricity where she had touched and I heard her gasp quietly but I still heard it in the quiet room. _

_She turned and fled from the room, shutting the door behind her. _

_After she had shut the door I quickly brought my hand to my face. Placing my hands over where her lips had been moments previous. _

_Oh no, this can't be good, I thought to myself._

_1 week later._

_Jesse's POV _

_It was another normal day, blue skies and clear seas and there hadn't been anymore storms after the one last week. _

_I hadn't really spoke to Susannah much since that day, I had a feeling she was avoiding me._

_I went below deck for some diner. As I was walking I heard voices coming from down the hall and decided to follow it. When I turned the corer I saw Peter and Susannah. I watched from around the corner. _

_Suze's POV_

_I took a few steps away from him but before I could run away he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me roughly towards him. I struggled, trying to get away from him, no this couldn't be happening. He dragged me down the hall and pushed me into a cabin and slammed the door shut behind us. I opened my mouth to scream for help but he quickly covered my mouth. What was it with me getting cut off before I have chance to scream business. _

_He tied something around my mouth to keep me quiet. _

_His dirty hands travelled to my waist before pushing me onto the bed and kneeling over the top of me, I let out a whimper as tears ran down my cheeks. "no, please, no!" I shouted, but it came out mumbled thanks to my gag. _

_He lowered him head bringing his head closer to mine and I tried to turn my head away but he pulled it back to face him and CRASH the door swung open it hit the wall, the next thing I knew he was pulled off me and was thrown to the floor. _

_I looked up to see Jesse._

_He rushed over to me and cut the gag, letting it fall to the floor. I jumped up and threw myself at him and burrowed my head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, tell me everything would be okay._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Remember to review please. :D_


	5. AN

Hiya sorry if you thought this was an update.

I will update as soon as I have had over 50 votes on this thanksà.?id=736 

Thanks 


End file.
